'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Affiliations:' **Sodor Ironworks **North Western Railway (Joint Ownership) *'Friends:' **Diesel **Sir Frederick Aura **Ricky Mason **Walter Richards **Diesel 10 **Paxton **Norman *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' **EE93's Friends (Season 1 - Grim Messengers of Doom) **TheKipperRunsAgain (Rock-Star onwards) 'Arry and Bert are a pair of Class 08 diesel shunters who reside at the Sodor Ironworks under the jurisdiction of Sir Frederick Aura. Bio 'Arry and Bert were purchased in 2001 to work at the Sodor Ironworks by Sir Frederick Aura, where they almost managed to incinerate Stepney the Bluebell Engine, who was trying to get home. Luckily, he was later saved by the Fat Controller, but Aura and the diesel twins were never discovered for messing with Stepney at the Smelter's! During their career, the Fat Controller and Aura established a contract of "joint ownership" where the diesels could be called upon to help on the Fat Controller's Railway. The diesels did not take this development warmly, and caused a great deal of mischief for the other engines. Thing escalated even further when Bert jammed the Vicarstown Yards Transfer Table later that week! 'Arry and Bert where present whilst Arthur and Wilbert where working on the Little Western extension, and drove by the assembled James, Oliver and Toby, taking the opportunity to insult them. Later, they attended a secret meeting between the Lumberjacks and Ricky Mason, and speculated what Aura had planned. The pair was planted at the Ministry of Defense Complex by Aura prior to the munitions incident. Aura instructs them to at least appear to be working on the outskirts of the compound, allowing for Mr. Richards and himself to make a quick getaway following the detonation. One of the most devious schemes from this duo is one that involved the scrapping of a engine by the name of Patriot under the orders of Sir Frederick Aura. Patriot was brought to a furnace and turned into scrap while his driver and fireman were killed by 'Arry and Bert's drivers. The incident was not brought to the knowledge of Sir Topham Hatt because all the witnesses not on the side of evil were killed. When the Flying Scotsman and Gordon were double-heading an important train, 'Arry and Bert passed the two on their way from Vicarstown. The people in 'Arry's van were Ricky Mason, Walter Richards, and one of Aura's henchmen, who held up a signal box so D261 and D199's runaway would hit Walter Sliggs' refinery. Persona 'Arry and Bert are very sneaky and devious, usually following orders from Sir Frederick Aura and disobeying those of Sir Topham Hatt. They refer to themselves as "Sodor's Grim Messengers of Doom." They are terrified of Sir Frederick Aura for obvious reasons, and follow his commands without question. They love to melt down steam engines, as 'Arry and Bert both see them as a fading light in the dark that should cease to exist from their point of view. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge **Swagger and Swerves (cameo) **Stepney Makes an Entrance (Arry or Bert; cameo'') **The Old Warrior ('Arry or Bert; cameo) **Redemption (cameo) **Feeling Lucky? **Rising to the Occasion ('Arry only; cameo) **Snow Blind (remastered version only) **Buffer Bashing ('Arry only; cameo) **Rendezvous with Disaster ('Arry only; cameo) **Will Power (Bert only; cameo) **Conspiracy Theory *Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman **Grim Messengers of Doom **Scot-free (''cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **James Goes on a Trip (Arry only; cameo'') **Rock-Star **Tag-Team **Munitions **Hibernation **Aura of Menace **Swashbuckler **Dead End (flashback; do not speak) **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *Season 3:' **Culdee Fell (''cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (Bert only; cameo) **Emily, Toby and Henrietta - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Trivia *'Arry and Bert could be considered the main engine antagonists of the series since they are working for who could be considered the most villainous character in the series, that is Sir Frederick Aura, as well as "killing" trespassers such as Patriot and his crew. *'Arry and Bert were originally played by a basketball player at EE93's school, but since Rock-Star, they have been played by TheKipperRunsAgain. Gallery File:Bert.jpg|Bert resting in the yard File:Lift Bridge (11).png File:GrimMessengersofDoom24.png|'Arry idling near the Smelters' Incinerator File:Arry, Bert, and Paul.jpg|'Arry and Bert at Tidmouth Yards near Paul the Mechanic File:Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.29.04 AM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.51.01 PM.png|Bert File:Images.jpeg File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.51.13 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.47.21 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.47.49 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.18.28 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2013-05-02 at 9.28.20 PM.png File:Feelingluckybertandaant.png File:Feelingluckybertoff.png File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene2.png File:Ironworks.jpg File:Irondieselsandthepack.png File:MasonArryBert.jpg File:Arry Bert Splatter Dodge The hitman Diesel 10 Ricky Mason The Total Jerks Club.jpg File:Arry Bert Mr. mason.jpg File:Arry Bert look great in most v-necks.jpg File:I'm a lumberjack and I quit.jpg File:I'm a lumberjack and I have a concussion.jpg File:Arry Bert Hitman Ricky Mason.jpg File:Arry and Bert white lightning attackjpg.jpg File:Arry and Bert.jpg File:Arry rides through the countryside.jpg File:Bert in the snow.jpg File:Diesels and shunters galore, buddy.jpg File:Finest 3 Arry.png File:DeadEnd3.PNG Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Yellow Engines Category:Twins Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:BR Class 08 Category:Television Only